Afloat is an indispensable tool for fishing, a rodster mainly takes a situation that a fish pulls bait to move and a fishing line is dragged at the same time to cause the float to move vertically. Hence, the vertical moving of the float is deemed as an identification mark that the fish is searching the bait.
However, not only that the fish searches the bait might drag the float to be moved vertically, but also many other factors might cause the float to move vertically, for example, an approach of a small inset such as dragonfly, mosquito or fly, wind on water surface or even underwater undercurrent or ripple, might drag the float to move vertically, they could confuse the rodster to differentiate the float movement accuracy. Even if the fish searches the bait to drag the float to move vertically, it does not necessarily mean that the fish has been hooked, the fish might peck the bait and that is all. Besides, the rodster might return a hooked fish back to the water because it is too small or the fish kind does not meet the rodster's requirement, he must replace new bait on the hook again to continue fishing; this is very inconvenient to the rodster. For protecting fish ecological environment, some countries or areas might limit fingerling fishing; the fingerling must be returned back to the water even if it is catched; it has the same inconvenience mentioned above.
Therefore, for improving a fishing tackle structure to allow the rodster to see a picture that a fish searches bait to enable the rodster to judge whether the fish is hooked so as to solve the problem of the low accuracy of the float movement and further to judge whether the fish kind or size meet the rodster's requirement so as to enable the rodster to decide whether to catch the bait searching fish, the present invention is proposed.